People Calling Angels
by BlueSmarties101
Summary: All of Zoey's friends are in love. Except Zoey herself. But after Zoey has one bad dream, everyone's love life is on the line, with angels making it better...or worse.


**P****eople ****C****alling ****A****ngels**

**A Zoey 101 FanFic**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zoey 101 (I WISH I DID THOUGH), only my characters!!

**People Calling Angels**

**Chapter 1**

**Zoey's POV**

"Ha ha!" I laughed. I was on my computer watching an old iCarly webcast where Carly and Sam blow up Freddie's pants. Lola is immediately by my side on my single bed, laughing along.

"Um, hi?" I said. She was a le-ttle too close to my face. "Oops!" she said, and backed up. Perfect. I shut my laptop, and faced her. I had spent the last hour while Lola was in drama calling a guy on the computer who's name is parisssboi976.

You're probably confused. I'll explain. I have a downloaded program where I can "call" people online. V-Chat, IM, or microphone chat. The service is called Skyrper. My name is pcagurll456654. I don't think Lola knows Skyrper exsists.

Anyway, that's how I keep in touch with Nicole after her move to KCAcademy. Some boy disease, I can't remember. But this parisssboi976 is AWESOME!!!

Coco walked in. I forgot to mention, it's like 11:30 at night. "GO TO BED!" she yelled. She turned, stepped out and slammed the door. Lola giggled, and Quinn snored. She was out at like 10. So, I pull the covers over my head, and the second my head hits the pillow, I'm out.

---------------------------------------------

The next morning at lunch, Lola and Quinn are rapidly talking in hushed tones. When I sit down with my tray, they turn to me with smiles. "Um...did I do something?" I said, confused. "Nope." said Quinn. Lola chimed in. "You know that Skyscraper site?" she said. I just nodded, even though she said it wrong. "Well, there's a guy on there, who's PERFECT for you!" I grinned, and blushed.

"Who?" I said, anxious to know.

"ParisssBoy976!" they cried in unison. My mouth dropped about 4 feet below my chin. Then I blushed. I DID kinda like him. He sounded like he was hot.

But there was NOOOOOOOOO way I was dating him!!

"What did you do?!?!?!" I cried, then I watched as my world began to spend around in a black swirl. I could hear Lola's voice saying, "Zoey...Zoey...Zoey..."

I sat straight up. I was in my bed, and in front of me was Lola. "Finally!" she cried. I guess I just had a bad dream. "Hand me my laptop." I asked.

Lola reluctantly handed my my Pear-Top and I opened it and typed out .com. In two seconds, a notice popped up saying that this was not a valid www. address. So everything was imaginary.

"Hey Lola?" I ask.

"Yeah?" she asks. She's got on a pair of light faded blue jean capris, a blue camoflauge and tie-dye mix cami, and a pair of purple Jelli flipflops. Her hair was let loose, and it flowed down to her chest in loose curls. She had two orange and purple beaded anklets on each foot, and a set of 24 silver Jelli bangles. She looked like she had stepped out of a fashion magazine.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked. If I had slept late, my homeroom teacher would kill me. "Um, 9 'clock." Lola replied simply. "WHAT?!?!?!" I screamed. I jumped out of bed, and almost tripped over my own two feet. "Zoey!" Lola cried, and ran straight for me and grabbed me before I fell.

"Come on! We're gonna be late!" I shouted. "Whaddya mean? It's Saturday!" Lola said confusedly. I gave her a killer look. "Come on. I'm gonna pick you and Quinn out some totally awesome clothes and we're gonna give PCA a flash of fashion and awesome together!" Lola said.

"Hey, where is Quinn anyway?" I asked. Our scientist roommate is usually still in the room after right now. "Oh, she went to go meet Logan." Lola said.

See, Logan and Quinn have this thing for each other they never really realized up until a few weeks ago. She really didn't tell anyone until we accidentally met up one night for dinner. I kinda figured that when Logan's on the ground crawling out of the restaurant and Quinn has 5 lobsters and extra food, they're dating.

And now, I'm the only one single. Here's our little status bar:

Chase- in England.

Lola- dating Vince Blake.

Quinn- dating Logan Reese.

Lisa- dating Michael Barrett.

Zoey- single.

Logan- dating Quinn Pensky.

Vince Blake- dating Lola Martinez.

Michael- dating Lisa.

James- my ex, currently dating Kacye Holland.

Wow. Everyone's dating- BUT ME. Shocker.

Lola is getting clothes out from the closet. "Here!" she shouts. She makes me put it on, and she offers to do my makeup. I let her. When she gets done, she leads me to the mirror.

I'm wearing a pair of light faded blue jean capris like Lola. I have a light pink and blue tie-dye tank top with a built in purple lace cami. I have a perfect shade of light blue-green eyeshadow on that matches my hazel eyes. Lola's put on eyeliner and mascara, and lipstick with a coat of Jammerz lip gloss. I lick my lips. Mmm, vanilla. She's put on my key for me.

She put in a pair of dangly star earrings. She also put on a 48 set of silver and black glitter Jelli bangles on my left wrist, and another 48 set of silver and black Jelli bangles on the right wrist. My left ankle has a little pink beaded anklet and my right ankle has a light silver chain with a flipflop charm. I'm wearing a pair of blue Jelli flipflops.

"Whaddya think?" Lola asked me smugly. "Whoa." I say. I think I was stunned at myself.

"Come on! Maybe we'll find some cute guys!" Lola hints. I groan. Not guys. "You sound like Nicole." I moan. "Come on." she says, and drags me out of the room, closing the door behind her.

______________________________

We had made it out onto central campus, where boys were whistling and checking us out. How sexist. I could faintly hear muffled tears.

"Can you hear that?" I asked Lola. She grimaced, then replied, "Yeah. It's coming from behind that wall."

We run over the the wall and we simply prop ourselves up since the wall isn't too big. We turn around, sit, then jump off. We look in all the bushes and behind trees. After 5 minutes of looking, Lola cries, "Zoey!"

I dash over to where Lola's standing. There, against the tree is a tangle-haired, wet-faced, crying Quinn.

**Hope you enjoyed it! No bad reviews , this is my first fanfic. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Love,**

**Zoey Lynn **


End file.
